The Chains That Bind Me To Him
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: Revived. 'He always seemed to find pleasure in my vulnerability. In the power he had, and still has over me.' A person and their secret 'relationship' with Pietro. Dark fic, lime.


A/N: My computer is screwed up and I refused to write anything until I got this fic posted. This is basically what happened from me getting 'The Queen Of The Damned' CD...Please don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Notes: This is about somebody and their relationship with Pietro. I don't really care who you guys want it to be. It could be any of the new recruits, Jean, Kitty, Rogue (you can pretend she learned to control her powers…or something)…hell it could even be Wanda for all I care. If you have a big enough imagination you can even make this a slash. I don't really care much.

WARNING: This is pretty dark and I think you people would call it a Lime...Or something. Well it's a dark Lime/Lemon...yea. So this isn't going to be a happy go lucky story.

**UPDATE:** I haven't read a X-Men: Evolution for quite some time…Quite a few years actually. I just downloaded Divx so now I can watch episodes and I've pretty much gotten back into it. I like to think I've gotten better as a writer…And since I was always so proud of this fic, I'm reviving it.

_I got my head but my head is unraveling  
cant keep control can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart's no good  
you're the only one that's understood  
I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me  
turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky  
the more I give to you the more I die  
and I want you  
you are the perfect drug  
you make me hard when i'm all soft inside  
I see the truth when i'm all stupid-eyed  
the arrow goes straight through my heart  
without you everything just falls apart  
my blood just wants to say hello to you  
my fear is warm to get inside of you  
my soul is so afraid to realize  
how every little bit is left of me  
take me with you  
without you everything just falls apart  
it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

_Nine Inch Nails: The Perfect Drug _

Ever since the first time I saw him, I knew he was evil.

I don't know how and I don't know why…There was just something about him that screamed "danger!", something sinister…

The scary part was that he seemed to have an interest in me. When he saw me it was as though I was the only person in the world at that moment. He'd ignore everyone around me, any threats to stay away. It was as though I was one of the challenges he was constantly trying to overcome.

……But it wasn't his interest in me that scared me……It was the enjoyment I felt whenever he came near. I liked the emotions he brought out from deep inside of my being. These dark, evil emotions that I still have for him.

So I tried to stay away from the speed demon. Which I must say was incredibly hard. For a while he even seemed to enjoy it. Like it was some sort of game. I guess that's what started everything. He either got tired of our game of cat and mouse…or he's still playing it. All I know is, I haven't been myself ever since that night.

The night he showed up in front of me with the intent of getting what he wanted.

I'm still not sure if you could call it rape. I guess it was like that at first. I kept trying to get away from him and he just kept on chasing. I didn't even have a chance; he was just too fast…I suppose that's the game scenario again. He always seemed to find pleasure in my vulnerability. In the power he had, and still has over me.

And when his patience grew thin he caught me, and through me over his shoulder. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't even know where I was. It was all so fast, one moment I was standing in the street…The next I was….I was in his room.

Before I could do anything his lips were on mine with so much force I almost fell back. If his arms hadn't been around me so tightly I think I may have. In that kiss he told me that he had won and he was going to take me whether I wanted it or not.

Why didn't I try to get away, you ask? I have no idea. To be honest I probably had a chance to. My powers could've kept him away long enough for me to leave…but as he brought me to his bed and lay on top of me...I found I didn't want to leave. What I wanted was him. And I got him…Which is quite an ironic way to put it. He took me would be a better way to phrase it. He had all the power, I had none.

And he knew it. Just like he always has, and he loved it. He wasn't gentle, he didn't care to be. I can still remember the bruises I found on my body the next day. Sometimes I think I'm a masochist for loving his torture so much.

I thought of it as the only way he could tell me how he felt about me. I thought he truly had some kind of feelings for me. I think it's because I just couldn't handle the truth…

Because the next morning I didn't wake up in his bed, in his arms. I woke up in my own bed. When I saw him at school he was flirting with some girl. I stayed and watched. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was still hoping that all my suspicions were wrong.

He must have said something funny because she started laughing. At that point he lost interest.

He looked up.

He saw me.

Smirked.

Winked.

I ran.

The next thing I knew I was in front of the toilet. I felt like I was going to be sick. I think I did get sick. I don't know. My head was spinning and the events from the night before kept running through my mind over and over again.

* * *

He used me? 

_No. You wouldn't let yourself be used._

He raped me?

_No. You never objected._

He seduced me?

_……_

NO! NO! NO! NO!

* * *

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, burning my skin, proving to me how weak I truly was. Bringing my legs to my chest, I leaned my head against my knees. I didn't know what to do…When I heard the door to the bathroom swing open I quickly left the stall and ran out. 

I think I ran into someone…Because I remember hearing someone yelling towards me. I couldn't make out the words; my heart was pounding too loudly.

Not caring where I was, as long as I was alone, I ran into the janitor's closet. I wasn't thinking about getting caught. At that point I didn't really care.

I just sat down and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

I hated myself at that moment. But most of all I hated him. I kept thinking that I was the innocent one. That he took advantage of me, and I was powerless to defend myself.

* * *

It wasn't my fault. 

_He took you away from your friends._

I tried to get away.

_He took you away from safety._

I didn't know what was happening.

_You had an advantage._

I was too afraid.

_Your powers could've stopped him._

He raped me.

_Someone would've heard your screams of horror._

He used me.

_You let him._

He seduced me.

_You gave in._

………

_And you loved every second of it._

* * *

The door slowly cracked open. I looked up. My eyes widening. 

Beautiful pale blue eyes.

Shining silver hair.

And the traditional smirk to sign the package.

He walked towards me shutting the door. He stopped and took the sight of me in. I hoped he would be repulsed. I hoped he would see my weakness and leave me, never to look at me again.

Instead I saw lust fill his eyes.

Within seconds I was against the wall. I leaned against him, lifeless, and listened to the few footsteps outside of the door. My imagination was never a good one. I kept trying to pretend I was anywhere but here…

**Zip**

I didn't have to move. I didn't have to do anything. He was in control, as he always seemed to be. He undressed what needed to be, leaving no room for objections.

Roughly he grabbed my thighs and lifted them to his waist. The only thing that was keeping me up was his body and the wall. The thought of trust didn't even pop into my head; I knew he wouldn't drop me. For I had something he wanted.

Which he took.

**Gasp**

I clung to him as he pounded inside me. Faintly noticing how he his lips never tried to touch mine. How he never even looked at me.

He just kept his face hidden in the crook of my neck. Once in a while moaning from the pleasure.

**Moan**

Wait, was that me?

Yes, I was moving with him. Enjoying the feel of being one with him.

I think, without even realizing it…That's when I gave myself to him. Completely.

* * *

He hasn't been around for a week. 

_You gave in again._

Why is he ignoring me?

_You liked it._

Did I do something wrong?

_Why do you care? He seduced you, remember? Took advantage of you…Isn't that what you called it?_

……

_You want him.  
_  
No.

_You yearn for him._

No, I don't.

_Stop denying it._

I'm not denying anything. I'm just happy he's staying away.

_He's won._

* * *

2 weeks after the incident in the janitor's closet I found myself awake in bed. I didn't know what was happening to me. Why did he have this pull on me? 

I had seen him again that day. He looked at me. Smirked. Winked. And then went back to who he was talking to.

He hadn't even glanced my way since.

He's playing with me.

_He knows that you want him._

He's evil.

_And he has complete control over you._

* * *

I tossed and turned, but still I couldn't sleep. I could feel him, in my room. 

I turned over.

Blue eyes.

The smirk.

Him.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, now did you?"

I didn't even try to refuse him. I just lay back down and let him take me. He had won the game. I was his.

I think he knew this, because after that he kept coming to me. No more games, just me giving in. It was even easier when The Brotherhood came to "help" us. After the sessions in the Danger Room he would bring me somewhere where he knew no one would be and he would take me.

* * *

_You let him take you._

I want him to.

_You let him touch you._

I yearn for him to.

_Every night._

I wait for him to come.

_You belong to him_

* * *

Then 

"He's been working with them the whole time."

The battle had come.

"He lied to us."

We all chose our sides.

"He even betrayed his own team mates."

He had already chosen.

"He chose his father."

He already knew he was going to leave me.

"He chose evil."

He was evil…He always was.

I knew it was over.

Part of me was relieved. I was free. He didn't control me anymore. His touch wouldn't make me dumb with pleasure. My body would be free of the bruises he so lovingly left. I could go back to my own life. I was happy.

But then.

I wanted him so. I lusted for him. I yearned for him. I wanted to be touched. I wanted him to control me. I wanted to be his. God Dammit, **_I wanted him_**!

Soon I found that I wasn't going to get what I wanted. He was never going to come back; he finally grew tired of his game of seduction.

The others were worrying about how our secret was out...I was worrying about how I lost my secret. I lost everything.

* * *

He's gone for good. 

_You thought he would stay?_

I hoped he would.

_You care for him?_

……

_I think you do…Maybe he cares for you the same way...But why would he? Evil doesn't love._

* * *

I thought that was the end of the story. I thought I was finally going to be able to worry with my friends. I thought I was going to have my life back. 

Then.

I was walking, praying I could get back home without any of those "mutie haters" to find me.

I stumbled.

Someone caught me.

I looked up.

Blue eyes.

Silver hair.

The smirk.

Pietro.

Then in that second. I brought up all my courage. And…

"Y-You left."

"I came back."

"They took you back?"

"They didn't have a choice."

"You're the enemy."

"I always was."

He brought me back to his room. The same room where he first took me. He shut and locked the door then came to stand in front of me.

We stayed there for a while. Just looking at each other.

"Did you miss me?"

He broke the silence shocking me. He almost never talked. He wasn't the type to waste his time on such things… He always got straight to the point. I thought for a second.

"Yes...No."

Both were very true. I was expecting him to laugh at me. To smirk, than take away the last bit of pride I had.

But he didn't. He just moved closer and put his hands around my waist. Then, slowly, he brought his lips down to mine in a light, sweet kiss.

I was shocked. He never kissed me like that before.

He ran his tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth for him. Allowing him…Giving him permission.

The kiss was beautiful, and filled with passion. Not force. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were reaching for his waist.

_Wait._

He moved his mouth away from my mouth so I could take his shirt off, and then he took off mine.

_This isn't right._

He picked me up and gently placed me on his bed, where he continued to undress me. His hands explored my body, touching me in places he never cared to notice.

Making me moan beneath his arms, begging him for something he never cared to give.

_Since when did he care about pleasure?_

I don't know how it happened, but I found myself touching him back. Feeling every rise and fall of his body. And when I made him groan out of pleasure, an excitement filled me.

_Since when does he let you have control?_

And when he entered me, he did it slowly and gently. It wasn't pleasure mixed with pain. There would be no bruises on my body tomorrow.

It was pure ecstasy.

_Why was he doing this!_

Slowly, all my questions faded away. I no longer had any doubts. He took away all those thoughts as he brought me away to a place where there was no sense, just raw emotion.

And when we were done, after he brought me to the ends of the universe and back…He reached for me and held me in his arms. And we fell asleep.

* * *

It's not about lust anymore. 

_He made love to you._

He loves me.

_He is evil._

* * *

My subconscious always warned me about him. Told me the truth I didn't want to hear… 

I should've listened.

Because the next morning I found myself in an empty bed.

Nothing was different.

* * *

But we made love? 

_He showed you how much you needed him._

He let me have control.

_He made sure you knew how much you needed him._

He tricked me.

_Of course he did, he's evil._

* * *

Keeping the tears from running I got dressed and slowly walked down the stairs. I heard a creak behind me and reluctantly turned around. 

Brown eyes.

Long brown hair.

A frown.

Lance.

He looked at me with a look of pure pity. He knew what was going on. I may not know him very well but that moment proved to me that I didn't like him. If he knew what was going on, **_why didn't he stop it!_**

It's unfair for me to say that, I know. He had as much control over the situation as I did…Well…Perhaps he didn't…Because, I did have control. I know that now.

I turned around and walked out of the house, knowing it wouldn't be my last time.

* * *

I have no control. 

_He does._

I'll always need him.

_You always have._

I'll never be my own person again.

_He's always controlled you._

I love him.

_Then what would you call the yearning, the pleasure, the pain, the pure lust you feel for him?_

The chains that bind me to him.

A/N: Okay, that's my story. A little confusing I know. If you didn't figure it out, the little conversations that kinda popped up is basically her talking to herself...Well...Her subconscious. And I'm sorry for all the Pietro fans...I'm a Pietro fan. But he's just been so evil lately! (Not that I don't like him like that ). I was thinking about maybe making a sequel about Pietro's thoughts throughout the whole thing but...I don't think I'm going to do it. Well REVIEW!

**UPDATE A/N: **Yes I needed this, because I wanted to explain a little something about Pietro. Something I tried to focus on in this revived version. In X-Men, in any version, Pietro at one point in his life is completely controlled by his father. This story is based when it seemed like to me Pietro had the least control over his life…And that's why this story happened, he needed to have control over something. And that's my explanation.


End file.
